User blog:DancePowderer/Chapter 641 Prediction
So, a while ago I thought about having a good laugh and making a chapter prediction, just to try it out. This will not be a regular thing, I'll leave it to those other two, Tingle and the blond guy, you know who I'm talking about. Anyway, let's get one thing clear, I do not plan to take this seriously and intend for it to be as hilarious as possible. I will not just break the 4th wall, I will vaporize it. By the time I'm done, you'll forget the fourth wall ever existed. Hell, you'll forget the number 4 ever existed. The layout will be a bit more crude than what you're used to. That's how I roll. Enjoy. Title: Are You Friggin' Serious? Fukaboshi: Noah is going to fall back and crush the island! Manboshi: Who the hell builds a boat and then puts holes in the sides? Luffy: HEY! I'm a captain, so I know what to do. Brohoshi, take the helm and turn it away! The princes exchange awkward looks. Ryuboshi: Um, well you si-la-ti-do, it was never built with the intention to actually be piloted, so there's no rudder... Luffy: Good one, now one of you take the helm and flip a U-ie. Manboshi: He's not kidding. Look. There's no rudder. Luffy: For guys who live in the ocean, you really don't know much about ships... Hody: HEY! I'M STILL HERE! Luffy: Oh, it's you. Would you mind shutting up while we figure this out? Hody: There's nothing to figure out, Noah will crash down on the island and there is nothing you can do about it since there's no rudder. Fukazame! The shot nicks Ryuboshi in the arm, doing little to no damage. Ryuboshi: You rudder-f%#ker! I know your weakness, though. He reaches into his back pocket and takes out a stick. Ryuboshi: You see the stick boy? You want the stick boy? You want it? Huh? Huh? Hody: Yeah Yeah Yeah, pant pant. Ryuboshi: Go get it. He throws it very far away and Hody chases after it. Luffy, Fukaboshi, and Manboshi:*Simultaneous group face palm and giant sweat drop on the back of the head.* Ryuboshi: That bought us a good hour and a half. Now, how we gonna do this? Luffy: Break it. Fukaboshi: Redirect it. Neptune appears momentarily. Neptune: Come on guys, we could use whales! WHALES! He leaves, group face palm. Luffy (looks down on the island, takes out bubbly coral): Let's see, which one of my friends isn't really doing much? Aha! Gomu Gomu nooooooooo.... His arms shoot down to the island and appear right behind Robin, he puts a bubble around her and grabs her waist. Luffy: Yoink. Robin gets shot up and ends up right next to Luffy. Robin: Luffy, whiplash called and said you're an asshole. Now what do you need? I'm busy emasculating fishmen. Luffy (points to Noah): Make with the smashy smashy on the boat. Robin: Fine, this may take a while. I'll start with the stern. Mil Fleur: Smashy Smashy! Hands appear all over the back of the ship and begin ripping it apart...quite easily in fact. Robin: Your highnesses, does the term safety standards mean anything to you? Manboshi: Does the what mean the what now? AAAAHHHH! Stop destroying Noah! It's not supposed to be destroyed ever! Luffy: Why? Shirahoshi: Why is it that I'm only now getting a speaking part? I've been here the whole damn time! Anyway, Santa Claus has a habit of being incredibly vague on the details, so we don't know. We figured we would just take his word for it. That's really all you can do when you're 7. Luffy: Robin, smash faster! Robin: I can't. It's too big. We need a plot device to show up conveniently or else we're royally boned. Or, in the princes' case, boned. Manboshi: And what do you suppose we do? Luffy: Where's the slimy guy we picked up on the way here? ???: Screw him, Straw Hat! My arrival is much more unexpected and much more desired in the fandom. Luffy: You! Princes: Him! Robin: Who? Teach: Me! BB Pirates: Us! Luffy and princes: Them! And down come the BB Pirates on their raft. Yes, they coated the damn raft. Even Sanjuan Wolf is there. How exactly? Think reeeeeeeeeally long snorkel. Devon: Captain, do something or else we won't have a place to fuck shit u- I mean land. We won't have a place to land... BB: Fine. The raft somehow gets in front of Noah. Marshall Marshall Marshall (Brady Bunch reference, done) does his Kurouzu thingy on Noah and the island is saved. Princes: YAY! Robin: Phew, that breaking was tiring. Luffy (wipes a tear away): I love an anticlimactic ending. BB: Now to mess up Fishman Island something glorious. Luffy: Um, that isn't Fishman Island. BB: Say what? Luffy: Yeah, that's...Manfish Isle. Totally different. Fishman Island is over that way, about an hour's ride. BB: Oh, well thanks. I'd hate to decimate the wrong island. Luffy: No problem. Oh, if you happen to see an adonis-looking psycho shark fishman, his lifelong dream is to have a huge wooden ship barfed up on him... and then die. Help him out if you see him. BB: Ok, will do. They leave. Luffy: I'm hungry. Category:Blog posts